User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 I'll seek out for images of Bohrok in the 2002 comics, and later change the phrase of the stub. I recently re-read Beware the Bohrok, and you are right about the obsession to clean. Most of the book the Bahrag just say: Clean all... everything must be clean... everything will be cleaned.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Here are the images I have found: File:SuvaCleaning.png File:LewaVSCahdok.png File:BohrokAwaking.png File:TahnokComic.png File:TahuKrana.png|This one can be cut to fit in the template -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, I prefer the first one. Can you change the phrase of the template? I can't think of anything good.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ' I saw your review on Matoro Mahri I think this will make you like him a little more, just click on this http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=3473892. You'll love it!!! Re: Wow, really? Sweet! How about we do Lariska, as such an important character needs a image. J97 Skin I noticed you have had OUR Wiki Skin for quite some time. I would like it if you refrainded from doing that. (And was the guy stopping my plaigirisim on the Marendar page) (NOTE: This is Bara Magna from TBW, I have not uploaded my sig template to this Wiki yet) --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 02:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... again! Thank you so much! To be completely honest, some points in my reviews are taken from BZP, but I put them in only if I noticed them in the set itself and I agreed with them. And what is a "Rollback" promotion? By the way, I passed from 1st to 3rd Award of Excellence! What about the 2nd? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'''Marvin]][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Try GIMP instead! It's free, and it's a good alternative! By the way I'm uplading some pictures in Tahu's Gallery, but why some are smaller? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Oh, right... I forgot about it... I'll do it as soon as possible! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Sister Wiki Than That means TBW Should be on the Sister Wikis Tab on The Monaco Sidebar. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 22:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I did the Nuju thing, so how about that Award? --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 22:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello? --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 16:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Wow. Thank you. This was unexpected. It's Takanuva 2003. Hordika Nuju is second. But Takanuve '03 suits me best, I think. Agian, wow and thanks. :[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Same as my sig. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Hey, check BionicleStory.com, a new story serial has been posted. I think it answers your question on whether Karzahni is dead or not.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Merge On the Main Page talk it mentions merging with TBW. I think that's a GREAT Idea, and I did not see your opinion there. If you see this message, tell me your opinion on it. It would do a lot of good for both Wikis, attract more users and mean the end of plaigarisim between Wikis. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 23:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Kolhii I just wrote the Kolhii article. I guess it isn't a stub anymore, but surely someone who played MNOGII could help (unfortunately, I didn't)... Anyway, how do I put the infobox? Shall I do it like I did on my userpage? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin]][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Contest I also posted in my blog in BZPower, as to celebrate the 9th aniversary of the site, they have garanted us Premier member rights for a week (creating blogs, polls, having rank images, etc.). We will see if someone enters from bzpower or not. Also, can I suggest us to use this banner instead of the current one?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I make them with Paint.net.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You have to download it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What's up? It's been a while since we talked last time! Any news? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin]][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Haha! I didn't even notice! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Hi Hey M1. Long time no see. How's it going, the wiki? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Hey, in my BZPower blog, two awesome MoCcers showed interest in the contest. One of them created the official model for Kyry, and the other has done many great MoCs for fanon contests like the Expanded Multiverse. Seems like we may get good entries this time!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Haha. It seems you've been doing better then I did :D [[User:Kingdonfin|'King]][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! RE: Hello My pleasure :) i just wanna help (and compete in contests XD ) Lord Oblivion Thanks for putting me in your friends list! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Zyglak When you have time, could you revise the page? Most of it is from BS01.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Merge Forum Could you make that please? I can't seem to find it. ;) --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 22:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, you could just put the general idea, the users who voted yes and the ones that said no, and your own opinion. No rush, though. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 23:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) If you don't already know this, the ones that voted yes are me, Andrew1219, and Mazeka369. Oh, and I alerted Mata Nui on TBW to post his opinion. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 23:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yea. I hated the idea. Have you had a look at my new wiki, The Hero Factory Reviews Wiki. If you haven't I'll give you the link: The Hero Factory Reviews Wiki! It's going very well :D I hope you like it. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King]][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! You're doing well. I want to keep that wiki as up to date as I can. That way it's better so I don't fall behind like I have already. I haven't finished making all of the set pages yet but all of the weapon pages are done. Have you got any sets yet? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I love the look of Xplode and Natalie Breez, Mark Surge, Jimi Stringer and Von Nebula. I might get William Furno. Do you like the sets though? I don't know if I should get them if others don't like them. Are they good for MOCs? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! They sound awesome. I'm just making the review pages on the HFRW, if you have any spare time could you add reviews. It would be really helpful bu I understand if you are too busy here. I love those stories The Yesterday Quest and Th Powers That Be. I even made my own MOC Zaria, Orde and Charia. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Thank you. I greatly appreciate it. I'm about to finish Dunkan Bulk's page :D And the Quaza Stone and also Hero Core. :P Going well. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Reviews So do you feel like reviewing some of the Stars sets? Cause I wanna help :P [[User:LordOblivion|'Lord Oblivion']] ([[User talk:LordOblivion|'Talk']]) I'm ok with it, but what would we post in the account?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. It seems like a good idea.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I would choose Bionicle Reviews Wikia.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :May I post some reviews on them in the page? :3 [[User:LordOblivion|'Lord Oblivion]] ([[User talk:LordOblivion|'Talk']]) The Brickshelf account Wow. Good job. I checked it out. I could copy allot of the reviews over there if that's what you want. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 05:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I think that the new infobox idea is great (this way the reader gets the attention to the content and not to the colours). But many pages show " " in their infoboxes instead of what should be there. Examples are the Gali and the Hakann pages, but I'm afraid there may be more.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Sounds good that you finally will get your sets back! I will also be inactive for a few days on this months as I'm going on holiday to the south of france (I still don't know exactly when).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Brickshelf account Okay thank you. I was thinking I could insert text into some of the pages? No? Is that even possible? If not, yeah I might attach Notepads or PDF documents. And is the username your username for CBW? [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That]][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 07:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I thought you said it was the collobration.... [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] I'm in! :D I'll add more images to the contests. Hmm. I'll like copy a review to a notepad document, then upload that as "Review 1" and so on. Something like that. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Got it! And yeah... I think I got what you meant on the first sentence..... I think. I'll add some reviews later today. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] D: We'll all miss you. Yep. I will. And I'll read that blog too! :) [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Rollback May I be a rollbacker? It would help in fixing up infoboxes. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 01:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, The page is locked. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 21:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hay Hi man you did not tell men about this site rollback hay can i be a rollback? Mazeka369 On the Requests for Adminship on TBW he seems to think that I Hate you. All I said was that you were inactive, and even though I was wrong I still think he overreacted. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 16:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I overreacted. I know that I've done wrong from right. There's no need for this. Also I'm going to be inactive until 9\3\10. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 22:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Infobox Can you unlock it so I can immediatly fix up the problems on all pages? Thanks. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 20:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I think I fixed most of it up. However, there are still some pages that need Work. If you need my help, i'll be here. ;) --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 13:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) UoTM Thanks! My colors are Tan and black, and This is the Image: --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 11:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Request for Adminship Hey, is their like a Request for Adminship page like on TBW or something. ---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker/Admin) 20:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome Back from Amercia, M1! I hope you had nice holidays. I wanted to tell you that if you don't like the new wikia look, you can change it through preferences, just like I did. I prefer the old look.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I think your infobox ideas are great. The Matoran Nuju example is good; sometimes when I do a page about a minor character the infobox is just Unknow, Unknow and Unknow.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on Activity I saw your comment on the Malum Reviews edit, and I though that I could give you an explanation of sorts. Lately, in school I'm having a lot of work and exams. During the week, I have to do homework and study for exams, and I have little time left to edit here. Whenever I have more free time than usual, I write for Shadow Play (yes, I'm continuing SP, at a slow rate: I posted two new chapters last month). Also, I have to read the stories I follow (which currently, after Ids5621 went inactive, are only yours, the official one, the Bionicle Paracosmos and the Expanded Multiverse one). So basically, if I do fanon I can't edit canon, so I have to choose. I will try to come here from time to time, but I don't promise anything. PS: Swipe is great! He resembles a common warriror Skrall, and yet he is differend. Good MoC! -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you a lot! Those new chapters are getting me a lot of time because I feel that, if I don't have the time to make them good, its better to do them later. I'm glad you liked them. Also, I have all the sets you mentioned, except Kazi and the white Visorak. As for other white sets, I have Kohrak-Kal and Thok (the reviews of which I'm going to post in december, along with a Cendox one). Also, except me to not post any chapter of Shadow Play until december, too, due to my exam weeks in november and that I'm working on a short a story for a new contest on BZPower: Lesovikk's Hiatus. And if that wasn't enough, I have to study very hard for an organic and inorganic Chemistry exam and for a Theoric PE exam. I hate PE exams! but I have to try hard because as of now, my result in PE would be 3.98/10 :( . Anyway, thank you again for reading Shadow Play, and for doing the Shadow Mulon MoC. PS: Next monday its time for Barça-Madrid. So except me to change my sig (which is kind of old now; it makes reference to the 08-09 season, in which bionicle was still alive and on its good days) if Barça wins the match! -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:02, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Painted Matau? Sounds cool! Here you have three links for the Lesovikk's Hiatus Contest: *The Information Post *The Entry Post *The BZPower Topic If you want to ask any questions to the contest hosts, you can do so in the entry post (you don't need to create an account for this KJ contest). -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Good luck to you too! I saw that you posted Chapter six of GotP. It was great! I can start to see hints of how the direction of your story shifts toward the climax. From the first part of the chapter, I especially like Thoron. Though he has only appeared twice in your stories (or three times, if you count the unseen one when he saves Tollubo in Roxtus). The scene in which Thoron goes to the dead remains of the Skrall and loots him suits perfectly how you have positioned him: a scavenger for the good, disposed to share his time in the caves with creatures that aren't wanted anywhere else (the Vorox, Rahkshi, etc.). I also liked when Thoron throw the blood of the skral to the cardinal points and when Slorag and Kazat say that there can only be one Toa. Tethys seems to be a world full of superstitions, something that makes a lot of sense since the Matoran lived in a religion-centred society and their environment was full of shadows. From the second part of the chapter, I enjoyed seeing Kazat as an ex-ruler. In general, I like characters that have seen their empire break down. It makes Kazat mor interesting, and I want to read future chapters to see what role you give him now. I also noticed that you posted the image of the Shadow Mulon. Thank you for doing it! The overall desing and color scheme is good. The usage of the Nuju hordika head as chest armor gives him a mutated look. But what outsands more is the mask. You really painted it well! I've never had the courage to paint a mask, and you did it well. And also, thanks for adding the information to Mulon's section of the BSCW article. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:User of the Month Wow thanks! My colors are green and black like my sig and my image will be the following. Thanks again---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma]][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 01:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC)! Lariska Christo1096 entered the contest in my BZPower blog, and I put his entry here. He did the MoC. I'll PM him through my BZPower account telling him that he's won and I'll give him the list of aviable characters for the next contest. But probably I won't be able to do it until tomorrow afternoon, as on weekends if I try to enter BZPower, it doesn't load, as there are lots of users browsing the forum at the same time. And as for Mulon's Kanohi... I'll comment on it when the brickshelf gallery is public.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 13:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC)